


To The Princess Who Wears Glasses

by hadessheart



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadessheart/pseuds/hadessheart
Summary: A small KaoMaya Fanfic :)
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this mess

Part 1: The Letter  
—————————————————————  
“Ooh... What’s this” Hina bounces over to Maya’s locker and hands her a purple envelope. Maya looks surprised, she isn’t used to things like this. “It looks like a love letter...” Maya stutters. She can’t believe it, who would give me of all people a love letter. She looks back at Hina who’s smiling “A love letter, that’s so boppin’. Who do you think wrote it...”  
“I’m not sure.... The writing looks a lot like Kaoru-san’s though.....” Hina laughs  
“Imagine if it actually was...!”   
“ Should we open it.... Maya asks nervously.  
“Yeah! That’d be so boppin’” Hina replies with a grin. Maya and Hina carefully open the letter and start to read it....  
Maya puts on her fanciest voice and reads the letter. 

“ My Dearest Maya, I have been captivated by you for a long time. You’re like the sun. Shining, beautiful and bright. Your eyes are like the sea and I can’t help but get lost in them. My love for you is too much and I cannot contain it any longer. I must confess my love for you in person, meet me at the rooftop tomorrow.   
Your Secret Admirer x

Maya finishes reading the letter and blushes “I can’t believe this....” Hina starts to laugh even more “What a sappy letter! But don’t worry I’m still happy for you Maya-chan!”   
“Th...thank you Hina-san....” Maya starts to blush again.   
“Well I’ve got to go to class now! See you later Maya-chan!” Hina runs off to her next class 

“I can’t believe someone likes me.... it’s so exciting...!” Maya smiles softly as she goes to class. 

After school finishes Maya arrives at the drama club still extremely excited. She notices Kaoru being surrounded by her fangirls. She decides to ignore them and starts discussing about the new play. Immediately after the discussion wraps up the club gets to work. Maya starts organising the costumes when Kaoru comes over to her.   
“Hello Maya-chan, how are you doing on this fleeting day.....” Kaoru looks different for some reason, she seems more nervous but Maya doesn’t seem to notice.   
“I...I’m good thanks...” Maya can’t help herself from blushing and she starts to hide her face.   
“I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work!” Kaoru gives her a pat on the head and goes of to talk to some of the other actors. 

After Drama Club finishes Maya decides to meet Chisato at a cafe for advice about the love letter and who it might be from. Maya arrives at the cafe to see Chisato already there. Maya waves at Chisato and sits down. “Thank you so much Chisato-San! Maya Smiles and sits down.   
“It’s okay Maya-chan. So what do you need help with?” Chisato takes a sip of her tea. Maya hands Chisato the letter and she starts to read the letter. Chisato finishes reading the letter and starts to laugh “This sounds exactly like the new Kaoru-san...... Although there is some genuineness to the letter!” Chisato hands the letter back to Maya and smiles.   
“I have to ask something important....! Chisato looks at Maya  
“What is it Chisato-san?” Maya looks surprised   
“Do you like Kao-chan? Maya-chan... because if you don’t I wouldn’t want you to feel like you have to reject her....” Chisato sighs quietly.   
“I...I do like her.... ahhh this is so embarrassing....!” Maya blushes and buries her head into the table.   
Chisato giggles “I knew it! Well I’m glad that she likes you back... and I’ll be here if anything goes wrong and that’s a promise.” Maya lifts her head off the table and smiles. “Thank you so much Chisato-san!”   
The two girls finish their drinks and leave the cafe.   
“Again, Thank you so much Chisato-san..... I owe you” Maya laughs   
“It’s okay Maya-chan..... you’re my friend and I’m happy that you’re happy .” Chisato smiles softly. “Good luck for tomorrow!” Chisato whispers.   
“Thanks!” Maya replies still smiling brightly  
They carry on walking in silence until they reach Maya’s house.   
“Well this is my place... I’ll see you at band practice!” Maya walks over to her house and opens the door as she waves Chisato goodbye. Maya goes to bed in high spirits looking forward to the next day.


	2. The Confession :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more chapters but who knows :)

Part 2: Confession  
“This is it. The day that might me the best day of my life!” Maya smiles as she makes her way to the rooftop to find out who the letter was from. “Imagine if it actually was from Kaoru-san... it couldn’t possibly be her though.... she’s the prince of the school and I’m just a theatre nerd......” Maya sighs softly. She arrives at the rooftop to see nobody there. Mildly disappointed she sits down waiting for someone to arrive. “I should have known that this would have been a prank..... of course someone like Kaoru-san would ever like anybody like me.... but even then why do I feel so let down....” Maya starts to cry quietly trying to hold back her tears. “This is so embarrassing...... maybe I should just go home.....” Maya stands up ready to leave.   
she notices Kaoru approaching her. “Ahhhhh, what do I do... I can’t let her know I was crying” Maya starts to panic as Kaoru walks over. “Hi Kaoru-san..... what are you doing here? Are you looking for anyone....” Maya blushes and smiles softly.   
“As a matter of fact I am my kitten.” Kaoru looks into Maya’s eyes and smiles.   
“Who are you looking for..?” Maya starts to panic stopping herself from doing anything stupid.   
“I was looking for you Maya-chan... and I found you.” Kaoru starts to blush softly.   
“Me! But why....?” Maya remembers about the letter and she hands it to Kaoru. “Did you write this....?”   
“Ah! I did in fact..... I hope you will accept my feelings.......I would have told you sooner but I was so nervous.....” Kaoru smiles weakly.   
Maya laughs. “I return your feelings Kaoru-san! but I just can’t believe it.... it’s just that you’re so amazing and talented and confident..... and I’m not......”   
“But you are Maya-chan..... you’re amazing and brave and I love you because of that.....” Kaoru gives Maya a hug. Maya embraces the hug and Kaoru’s warmth. “I’m so happy right now” Maya smiles warmly and lets go of Kaoru.   
“I’m glad my kitten.... I have to go now so I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kaoru walks down the stairs leaving Maya on her own.   
“Huehehe, Well I guess I’m going then.” Maya grabs her bag and leaves for her house still smiling about the fact that she’s now Kaoru’s girlfriend.


	3. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why have I written 3 chapters

Part 3: The Festival   
> A Few Weeks Later <   
Maya arrives at band practice early. Like normal she sits down and starts playing a game when she gets a text from Kaoru.  
[Kaoru]: How are you my kitten :)  
Maya laughs as she replies   
[Maya]: I’m good thanks :) just waiting at band practice.   
[Kaoru]: Ah! How fleeting. That’s great!   
[Maya]: Huehehe, I think that Aya-san is coming so I’ll text you later :)  
[Kaoru]: Goodbye my kitten. I will talk to you again soon xx  
Maya laughs quietly as she turns her phone off. Aya opens the door to the practice room and smiles. “Hi Maya-chan! How are you?!” Aya laughs.   
“Huehehe, I’m good thanks!” Maya goes over to the drums to start practicing.   
“Chisato-chan told me that you apparently have a secret admirer.” Aya laughs and looks at Maya with great interest.   
“Eh... did she.... how embarrassing....” Maya blushes and looks away.   
“So I’m right!” Aya looks at Maya triumphantly “Who is it?”   
Maya blushes “I’m not going to tell you.....”   
“Awwwww.... fine......” Aya pouts.   
Eve, Hina and Chisato walk in together all talking. Maya and Aya walk over to them smiling. “Hello everyone, should we start!” Aya laughs.   
“Yes! We should...... so what songs should we practice..!” Eve and Maya smile and go over to their instruments. The five girls start practicing only to be interrupted by the studio staff.   
“Hello girls! We are just here to inform you that you’ll be doing a interview at the summer festival this weekend. If that’s okay with you.” The producer smiles and leaves.   
“Oooh! A interview. How boppin’” Hina laughs and spins around.   
“I’m mostly excited for all the yummy food!” Aya smiles.  
“Of course you are Aya-chan!” Hina laughs and hugs Aya.   
“Hina-channn..... you’re so mean to me....” Aya cries.  
“This event will be so bushido! I can’t wait!” Eve Smiles brightly.   
“Huehehe, I’m a bit nervous but I love making our fans happy!” Maya laughs and smiles.   
The girls talk amongst themselves for the rest of band practice forgetting why they were there.   
“Band practice is over everyone!” Aya claps   
“Well done everyone! See you all on Saturday!” Maya grabs her phone and starts to walk home.   
Maya opens her phone and texts Kaoru.   
[Maya]: I’ve finished band practice!   
[Kaoru]: Ah! That’s nice.....  
[Maya]: Can I ask you something?   
[Kaoru]: Yes my kitten, whatever you need :)  
[Maya]: Are you free on Saturday? It’s just that... I’d love it if we could go to the summer festival together. :)  
[Kaoru]: I’d love to! I will ensure that we will have the best day x  
[Maya:] Yay!   
[Kaoru]: I’m glad you’re happy my kitten! I have to sleep now so I’ll see you on Saturday :)   
[Maya]: Huehehe, goodnight :)  
Maya turns her phone off and arrives at her house. She quickly gets ready for bed and goes to sleep looking forward to her first ever date. 

It’s the day of the Summer Festival, Maya decides to wake up bright and early. She puts on her kimono and texts the rest of Pasupare.   
[Maya]: Good Morning! Is everyone excited for the interview :)  
[Eve]: Yeah! This will be so bushido! :)  
[Chisato]: Remember that we need to be at the festival by 9:00 I’ll meet you all at the entrance.   
[Aya]: I’m excited but I know I’ll mess up like normal.   
[Hina]: Ahahaha, don’t worry Aya-Chan! Just be yourself!  
[Aya]: Easy for you to say :(   
[Maya]: Huehehe, you’ll be fine  
[Eve]: Yeah! You’ll be amazing Aya-san!   
[Aya]: Thank you! I’ll see you all there..  
Maya heads off to the festival and calls Kaoru.   
Kaoru picks up and laughs “Fufufu, my darling princess has called me..... is everything okay.   
Maya smiles happily “Huehehe, everything is fine I just wanted to tell you that we should meet outside the festival at 12:00 then we can see the fireworks together!”  
“Okay Maya-Chan! I’ll see you there! We will have an amazing day my kitten.” Kaoru smiles and cuts the call. She blushes softly and laughs. “I can’t believe that this is my first date! I have to make sure everything is perfect for my princess..... would she like a gift or something like that..... and what should I wear. Kaoru starts to panic so she decides to text Chisato for help.   
[Kaoru]: Chii-chan..... I need help :(  
[Chisato]: What do you need Kao-chan..... I don’t have a lot of time so be quick :)  
[Kaoru]: So basically.... Maya asked me to go to the Summer festival with her but I have no idea what to do for our date.... do I need to prepare anything or wear something special...   
[Chisato]: Kao-chan.... you’re worrying too much. Maya’s a simple person who really just wants to spend time with you. Since Pasupare have an interview today I think Maya will be in her kimono. So just wear your kimono as well.   
[Kaoru]: Oh..... maybe I have been worrying too much. :( Will Maya-chan hate me because of this......   
[Chisato]: She won’t hate you Kao-chan... she thinks the world of you :) Well the interview is about to start so I’ll text you later...  
[Kaoru]: Ah. Well then....good luck with the interview and thanks for the help.   
Kaoru sighs quietly and changes into her kimono. She sits on her bed and watches YouTube videos. 

The girls of Pasupare finally finish their interview and are chatting as they clear up.  
“Well Done Everyone!” Aya beams “That interview went amazingly..... although I messed up like usual.” She sighs and then laughs.   
“The interview was so boppin’...... I hope everyone liked us. Hina giggles and hugs Aya from behind.   
“Ah! Hina-chan...... not in public!” Aya whines   
“Fufufu, We all know that Aya-chan can’t resist me...!” Hina laughs and runs off with Aya running after her.   
“I’m glad that we made our fans happy!” Eve smiles and laughs.   
“I’m glad as well Eve-chan! As a celebration we should eat out.” Chisato and Eve go to find food.   
Maya watches the other girls leave and walks over to the festival entrance patiently waiting for Kaoru. 

Kaoru notices Maya at the entrance and waves smiling brightly she walks over to Maya and gives her a hug. “My darling princess, I have missed you.” Kaoru blushes and smiles.   
“I’m so happy to be spending the day with you.” Maya smiles radiating positivity. Kaoru’s face turns red Ah! She’s beautiful.... I must hide my embarrassment though.” Kaoru takes Maya’s hand and they start walking around taking in the festive atmosphere.  
“So my darling, where do you want to go first. I will take you anywhere you want.” Kaoru smiles.   
“Huehehe, I don’t mind but why don’t we get something to eat.... then we can play some games!” Maya laughs as the two girls walk over to a crepe stand. They order their crepes and sit down on a bench.   
“Wow! This crepe is really good!” Maya laughs and proceeds to give Kaoru a bite.   
“Yeah! The crepe is nice..... but you’re infinitely better my darling!” Kaoru laughs and gives Maya a kiss on the hand.   
“Huehehe, you’re too nice. Well let’s finish these then we can walk around for a bit before the fireworks start!” Maya finishes her crepe and takes Kaoru’s hand. “Let’s go Kaoru-san!” 

The two girls walk around the festival together until the fireworks start. About an hour before the fireworks begin Maya gets a text from Chisato.   
[Chisato]: Maya-chan! How’s your date so far? I hope you and Kao-chan had a good time together.   
Maya reads Chisato’s text and smiles brightly.   
“Kaoru-san, the fireworks are going to start soon. Should we find a nice place to see them!” Maya beams.  
“Yes we should my kitten, where do you suggest....” Kaoru smiles excitedly.   
Maya gets a map of the festival area on her phone and searches for a nice place to view the fireworks. “I think the best place to see the fireworks is at this ledge here.” Maya points to a location on the map and giggles softly.   
“Well then my darling princess, will you lead the way!” Kaoru laughs and takes Maya’s hand.   
“Huehehe, of course!” Maya smiles. 

The two girls arrive at the ledge just as the fireworks begin. Fireworks blast into the air showering the sky with colour and light. “The fireworks are so beautiful Kaoru-san!” Maya’s eyes light up as she looks at the multi-coloured sky.   
“They really are my darling, thank you so much for the wonderful day!” Kaoru hugs Maya and gives her a warm smile.  
“It’s okay! I’ve had an amazing day myself! But there’s one thing that will make today even more special...” Maya leans towards Kaoru and gives her a kiss. Kaoru starts to blush heavily but she doesn’t pull away. Maya’s lips are warm and soft. Kaoru found them comforting. She pulls Maya in closer wanting the moment to last forever. Maya pulls away and notices that Kaoru has gone bright red.   
“Did you like that Kaoru-san....” Maya laughs joyfully.   
“Yes...yes I did.... it was nice...” Kaoru blushes trying to hide her embarrassment.   
“Huehehe, I’m glad that my first kiss was a success!” Maya takes Kaoru’s hand and they enjoy the rest of the fireworks show.

Maya arrives at her house elated. She had such a fun date with Kaoru and she couldn’t believe that she had her first kiss. She grabs her phone to text Chisato the good news.   
[Maya]: Chisato-san! Thank you for all your help the date went amazingly!   
[Chisato]: It that so, I’m glad you had a great time. First dates are extremely important.  
[Maya]: And guess what!   
[Chisato]: Oooooh, tell me  
[Maya]: I kissed Kaoru-san! I can’t believe I actually did it.   
[Chisato]: Fufufu, That’s great! It must have been magical!   
[Maya]: It was! Well Kaoru-san has just texted me so I better be going...  
{Incoming text from Kaoru}   
[Kaoru]: Thank you for the amazing day my kitten, I hope we can have another date like this one :)   
[Maya]: Huehehe, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a great time as well. Xx  
Kaoru smiles softly and lays on her bed relaying the days events in her head. She quickly sends Maya a Message before she sleeps  
[Kaoru]: I Love you Maya.   
Maya notices the new message and blushes.   
[Maya]: I Love you too. Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> KaoMaya is the best Bandori ship and Chisato is best wingwoman :)
> 
> I’m still waiting for a KaoMaya Event


End file.
